Miyako x Miyako
by Japiera
Summary: One Shot. Miyako, quien sabe de pandas, es un ser humano más. Miyako-centric para Carrie ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! (O feliz navidad, aprovechando)


**Miyako x Miyako**

_A Carrie ¡Feliz cumpleaños (atrasado)!_

**Disclaimer**: Digimon no es mío

* * *

><p>I<p>

**Miyako y Daisuke**

—Si te dijera, por ejemplo, que los pandas vuelan. Los osos pandas, los que son blancos con negro ¿los conoces? Si volasen…

Daisuke siempre plantea preguntas extrañas. No necesita estar ebrio para filosofar sobre lo _infilosofable_, aunque ya lleva ocho copas. Y cuantas otras más se había tomado antes de llegar. Es un _ebriosaurio_. Y allí estoy yo, inventando palabras porque tengo un amigo que escapa de toda regla. Como siempre, mis conclusiones también escapan. A la lógica, y así me va.

¿Si conozco a los osos padas? ¡Y quien no! Sí que ha bebido esta vez.

Enrollé un dedo en el bordillo de la falda. La música nos obligaba a hablar a gritos, las luces verdes y rojas se reflejaban en mis cristales, y mis axilas sudan como condenadas.

Mi cabello, un desastre morado incontrolable. Se apelmaza cuando transpiro.

—¿Sabías que los pandas…? —empecé yo.

Y sí, pandas ¿por qué no?

Todos bailan, excepto mi amigo y yo. Pasamos de sacudir los cuerpos para conversar en el sillón roído con quemaduras de cigarro. En un momento así, solo puedo pensar en pandas. Pensar en otras cosas, más importantes o con más sentido, cuando la música aúlla en mis oídos, y sostengo un vaso de _ron con limón_ en la mano, como pensar en Koushiro por ejemplo… no, mejor pandas.

* * *

><p>II<p>

**Miyako y Koushiro**

Cuando no nos conocen, dicen que somos muy distintos. Y es así. Diferimos en altura, en agudeza visual, colores de cabello, número de pecas, registro de voz, películas favoritas, sabores de helado, alergias, amigos, y fobias.

Pero cuando nos conocen…

—Oye Miyako, ¿Windows o Mac?

—¡Linux! ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada, te estaba probando. ¿Una soda?

_..._Tal para cual.

Koushiro ha aprendido a leer mi mente y yo la de él. Nos comunicamos telepáticamente cuando nos queremos decir picardías, y solemos hablar al mismo tiempo si nos hacen una pregunta en común. O en su defecto, si nos da por ahorrar saliva, terminamos la frase que el otro se agotó en decir. Es así, y es real.

—¿Será así siempre? —preguntaba a veces Koushiro.

Otra cosa en que nos parecemos mucho, es que la intuición no nos engaña.

—No, no será así siempre —respondo con sencillez y le tomo de la mano—. Ambos sabemos lo que es esto.

Una etapa, solo eso.

_Que sea bonito mientras dure. Seamos siempre amigos _—dice Koushiro sin despegar los labios. Y cuando los separa, yo también he separado los míos; y él se ha puesto en puntas, y yo me he inclinado varios centímetros.

* * *

><p>III<p>

**Miyako y Ken**

No sabía que los hombres podían tener pestañas largas. Pero sí, las tienen. Lástima que Ken no sea de ellos.

Pero Ken tiene otras cualidades. Ken, por ejemplo, es bueno alcanzando objetos encaramados en estanterías altas. Por costumbre, mis bajos amigos suelen pedirme que les alcance los libros que a ellos les quedan muy lejos. Solo tengo que alargar una mano.

Es la primera vez que alguien alcanza algo para mí. Y he pensado: me he enamorado de nuevo. Mierda.

Los ojos se me aguaron. Lloré, eso hice. Las lágrimas cayeron una y otra, y otra, y yo me sentí como una tonta.

—Oye… —dice Ken.

Sus manos son más grande que las mías. Su dedo meñique se asemeja a mi dedo índice. Sus pestañas se mueven con rapidez de un lado a otro, y yo me pregunto, si no estará tratando de secar mis lágrimas del modo más absurdo.

—Siento que no haya resultado con Koushiro —dice—. Pero, sonríe y sigue.

—Está bien —respondo— ambos sabíamos cómo iba a terminar. Solo pensé, que duraría más.

Ken me pregunta si quiero hablar de aquello, y yo hablo hasta por los codos. Cualquier cosa. De los bolígrafos _sharpie_, de las pestañas que son largas, de mi cabello que se apelmaza cuando me suda la cabeza. Y Ken escucha. Asiente. Interrumpe y pregunta si hay algo que escapa a su propia lógica. Y yo pienso "de verdad me está oyendo" y me pregunto…

—Nuevas etapas, nuevos desafíos —Ken me tiende un pañuelo—. Sonríe más.

Yo acepto el pañuelo. Entonces digo lo estúpido:

—¿Qué sabes de los pandas, Ken?

Y resulta que Ken, sabe mucho.

* * *

><p>IV<p>

**Miyako y Taichi**

**—**Dicen que te encantan los pandas ¿es verdad?

Taichi es uno de esos amigos que se acuerdan de mí cada vez que le falla el ordenador. Koushiro es muy bueno eliminando virus y cosas más de software, pero si se trata de hardware, él los deriva a mí ¡hay que ver cómo son los ex!

—No son mis favoritos —respondo a Taichi— pero por algún motivo, siempre aparecen en mi vida.

Si los computadores explotan, si alguien quiere más espacio en la memoria, o si el procesador es basura, todos recuerdan que pueden llamarme días distintos al de mi cumpleaños. Taichi tiene el ventilador dañado. Un coñazo.

—Maldición, y yo que pensaba pagarte con unas gominolas con osos pandas.

—Está bien. Las gominolas son una buena cosa. Pero no te acostumbres a pagarme con comida que estoy a dieta.

No estaba a dieta. Lo dije por decir algo.

* * *

><p>V<p>

**Miyako y Yamato**

Yamato apareció en la puerta de mi casa con dos boletos. Uno para mí, el otro es para Ken. Pasó de salud y me los tendió directamente.

—¿Qué significa? —Digo. Tampoco lo saludé. Así nos llevábamos, con mucha confianza.

—Un concierto de reencuentro. Por los viejos tiempos, nos ayudabas mucho con la música. No nos vayas a fallar, son asientos carísimos.

Sonreí. Yamato, quien habla tan poco… debería sentirme alagada que se haya aparecido por casa. Fueron muchas frases viniendo de Yamato. Pero niego con la cabeza.

—No sé si estoy para conciertos.

Él no lo sabe. Ken no lo sabe. El cubo de basura donde escondí el predictor es el único que sabe. Y yo también lo sé, pero me hice la loca por treinta segundos, para terminarme la lata de cerveza. La última, lo juro. Estoy centrada.

Yamato saca tras su espalda una bolsa de gominolas y yo no puedo creerlo.

—Taichi dice que siempre se te puede convencer con comida.

Prometo que a partir de mañana, también alimentaré bien a mi hijo. Hija. Gemelos. Los que sean.

También me prometo, que tengo que ir a la ópera. Y no sé por qué lo he pensado, pero las madres primerizas tienen todo tipo de ocurrencia. O tal vez, sea algo característico de las que nos llamamos Miyako.

Lo último que pensé, es que debería buscarme un nombre de reemplazo. Por si Miyako, quien sabe, estuviese gafado.

* * *

><p>VI<p>

**Miyako y Iori**

Al otro lado de la calle está Iori.

Dejamos de ser vecinos hace mucho, y también dejamos de hablarnos. No por desavenencias o algún problema puntual. Simplemente conocimos gente nueva, crecimos, y seguimos adelante por caminos propios.

Hay una pequeña en sus hombros que ha sacado su misma nariz. Ambos visten yukata y miran al cielo. Él de negro, ella de blanco. Los fuegos artificiales estallan en luces rojas y blancas, y yo recuerdo la primera vez que Daisuke me habla de los panda.

¿Y de él qué será? ¿Y de Koushiro? ¿Y Taichi?

Llego a la conclusión, que Iori lo quiera o no, siempre me hace reflexionar. Y pienso, que debería buscar a mi familia dentro de la multitud. Los hecho de menos. Quiero cargar al menos en mis hombros. No sé por qué, solo lo he pensado.

* * *

><p>VII<p>

**Miyako y Takeru**

Takeru es escritor. Es viejo como todo escritor, y tiene sus manías como todo famoso. Al igual que Yamato tiempo atrás, ha aparecido en la puerta de casa. Viste una chaqueta de tweed y usa un bastón. Cojea de la pierna. Supuse que sería descortés preguntarle. Le he servido una taza de té.

—Estoy escribiendo una nueva novela —me comenta y sonríe—. Si me lo permites, me gustaría hacerte algunas preguntas.

—¿Seré la protagonista de tu historia? —me ilusiono—. Pero modifica mi nombre ¿sí?

Takeru rie y niega con la cabeza.

—Estoy reuniendo antecedentes. Pero por saber ¿qué nombre te gustaría?

Y yo respondo:

—Carmen.

Y el pregunta:

—¿Por qué?

Me encogí de hombros. Le cuento de la vez que vino Yamato, hace ya varios años, y que sin tener una razón de peso, decidí ver una ópera, y que debería buscarme otro nombre.

—Y la opera se llamaba Carmen. No la entendí porque la cantaron en francés. Pero me metí a internet, a investigar ¿sí? Y me he enterado que, aunque ahora es una obra famosa, fue muy criticada en su estreno, y su compositor murió pensando que había psado sin penas ni glorias. Y he pensado, que llamarme Miyako no ha de ser tan malo si se me ocurre que Carmen tampoco ha de serlo. Porque Carmen, terminó siendo bueno.

Takeru lanzó sus borradores al aire, y ha decidido escribir una historia sobre Carmen.

* * *

><p>VIII<p>

**Carmen y Miyako**

Fue un accidente absurdo. Tenía sesenta años y me he caído de espaldas mientras intentaba sacar una bandeja que estaba muy alta. Me he dado en la cabeza, y he muerto al instante. Fue como apagar la luz.

Takeru, después de años desispirado, terminó su novela tres días después que se enteró de mi muerte. Era lo menos que podía hacer. La tituló "Carmen por Miyako" y sonrió a los cielos.

Daisuke, un buen día que llevó a sus nietos al zoológico, les dijo frente a la jaula del oso panda, lo que yo alguna vez le comenté lo que sabía sobre ellos en un bar de luces verdes y rojas.

Koushiro le lee a su nieta el libro que ha escrito Takeru todas las noches. A veces rie. Y se pregunta si el pelirrojo que conversa telepáticamente con Carmen será él.

Taichi ahora llama a sus hijos cuando los cacharros no le funcionan. Sigue sobornando con comida.

Ken hace lo que puede. Por respeto a mí, no se ha desmoronado, pero se jubiló y pasa las tardes en su mecedora, pensando. Dice él "se suponía que era yo quien te alcanzaba las cosas", y yo le susurro cuando se ha dormido "no es tu culpa". Son cosas que pasan.

La hija de Iori le regaló la novela a su padre, y Iori ha llorado cuando llegó a la escena de los fuegos artificiales.

Y Yamato, con la voz seca y gastada de tanto cantar, a veces rie y no sabe el por qué. Soy yo que le hago cosquillas porque, no sé, sigo teniendo ideas inesperadas en los momentos inesperados.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas<em>**

_Carrie, ¡feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Y ya que estamos, por qué no, también ¡feliz navidad! No sé qué decirte que no te haya dicho ya. Siento que esto que te he escrito es un insulto a tu talento, y que te mereces más, mucho más. Pero las capacidades son estas que ves y no hay nada que hacer._

_Me ha pasado hoy una cosa curiosa: he matado a una mosca con la mano. Pensaba que esas cosas no ocurrían, pero pasó. Y entre el asco y el delirio, he recordado esta historia que tenía en hiatus y al fin he logrado terminarla. Ojalá te agrade. Nos leemos por allí. _

**_J_**_apiera __**C**__larividencia_


End file.
